


Of Bandages and Scissors

by Mister_Arsene



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess, I'm Sorry, This was written at gunpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Arsene/pseuds/Mister_Arsene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya's remarks finally elicited Syo from Touko's mind. And Syo attacked and ravaged Byakuya's arm. Who's left to patch him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bandages and Scissors

**Author's Note:**

> My friends, God bless them, dragged me down with this ship once more. I'm more of a Naegami shipper myself. But, they told me to write this. It was originally just going to be between us. Though I thought "Why not post it. Contribute a little.". I'm sorry if this seems rushed, but I had to get this down in two hours...

Syo had prevailed. Toko had had enough of Byakuya's daily sling of torments. Her mind suddenly plunged into a unexpected fight or flight mode. And Genocider Syo decided, though as much as she loves Byakuya herself, she'd protect Miss Morose. Syo had cut Byakuya's left arm up to the point where his suit jacket's and dress shirt's sleeve was non existent. And Byakuya's arm was oozing thick blood onto the floor. Toko was petrified. Petrified of what she did and how her White Knight's condition was.

"B-B-Byakuya-Sama... L-Let me pa-patch you up-" Toko attempted to finish until her precious Byakuya coldly shot her down.

"Not a chance you, you, disgusting filthy cow. Leave me." The Heir's eyes formed a glare towards the struggling Author. 

Toko's eyes began to widen. And her mouth began to quiver has she clutched her hair closer to her scalp. All signs of Syo wanting to come out. "B-bu-but Master! S-she h-hurt you!"

"Oh wow! Thank you kindly for those outstanding observation skills!" 

Forcing in deep, hasten, breaths Toko began turning red in the face. Once again another sign that Byakuya was all too familiar with. As much as he hated to admit it, he'd accept defeat if it meant he was safe from Syo a bit longer.

Sighing, Byakuya stopped Toko's frantic behavior with. "Fine. If it will cease your transformation into the serial killer. I will allow you to patch me up." 

That indeed shushed Toko's behavior. Which was soon replaced by her normal, obsessive, infatuated persona. "Then follow me, sweet Togami~"

And that was what exactly Byakuya did. He tailed Toko back to her room. His arm creating a trail of blood from the library to the dorms. Once inside, Toko ushered Byakuya to sit in her bed. A smile gracing her facial features, as well as an excessive blush. When her Master sat down onto her bed, Toko went scrambling for medical supplies. Remembering she stole bandages from the nurses office. She promised to only use them, if Syo left another mark on her. But she loved the idea of using them of her Byakuya-Sama.

Toko didn't bother with any sort of disinfectant. She placed her concentration on the motions her hands produced. The loops around Byakuya's left arm to leave a tight bandage in it's wake.

"You're quite exceptional at this..." Byakuya thought out loud.

Toko giggled to herself about Byakuya's compliment. "T-Thank y-you, Master. I-I taught m-myself. Hehehe. With m-my spare time... I-I r-read self-h-help books... And p-personal experience."

That last line peeked the interest of the Heir. "'Personal experience.'?"

"W-Whenever m-my parents d-didn't particularly like me at that m-moment. I n-normally g-got a smack to the head. S-sometimes they hurt, so I helped m-myself up." Toko pouted out her lips and mumbled. "No-no one would h-help a pathetic c-cow such as myself."

Absorbing this sudden information, Byakuya decided on standing. He didn't want this session to turn into a exchange of personal stories. So it would be best if he started to make his leave. Yet, he couldn't help but to express a feeling of... Pity. Yes, pity. Quite foreign to the Heir. But nonetheless it was present. 

Though before he even inched towards the door. He gifted Toko with a feather-light brush of his lips onto her forehead. He whispered a quick "Thank you.". Before making his grand exit back into the hall. Making mental plans on how to ask Toko. Ask Toko about changing his bandages. Perhaps that would break the rift between them.

Only time, and the duration of the wound, will tell.


End file.
